


Doing it For the Vine

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilbo is So Done, Bofur had youtube, Bofur is Internet famous, Bofur is a little shit, Gen, Gratuitous use of Social Media, M/M, Nori's like a kitten when he sleeps, So is Bilbo, he also writes fanfiction, implied sexytimes, it's gonna get him killed, now he does Vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is internet famous, and is determined to give the fans what they want. </p><p>Nori just wants to sleep.</p><p>Bilbo wants Bofur's Ipod when his quest gets him killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it For the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this by Asparklethatisblue: http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/124187754348/bofur-has-a-death-wish-and-decides-to-prank-nori (whose art gives me the emotional feels I can't even.)

Bofur is what they call “Internet Famous.”

It’s a title he takes _very_ seriously.

It all started with his Youtube channel back in 2007, which had been a series of “How to” clips for everyday chores (i.e. how to cook an egg, how to properly vacuum, how to ask out a girl/boy) and they would always go hilariously wrong, either intentionally or unintentionally. He’d been 14 when he first started making them – the time which he referred to as “The Golden Years Of Youtube.” And while times have changed, he still has the channel and posts to it (really only for nostalgia because Youtube is really just for music now), but his true specialty now consisted of _vines_.

His vines were masterpieces, every last one of them and he treasured each dearly. He promotes them on his Instagram and Twitter mostly (where he also has a large following), and takes requests from his fans. It’s because he owes them so _much_ – he wouldn’t be such a personality without their support after all, and he likes to make people happy.

The latest request he’s given is to give someone a “surprise wake-up call,” which has all the makings of hilarity. Though he wonders who to make his ~~target~~ subject.

Ideally, it would have been Bilbo because it would have been so easy for convenience (Bilbo spends practically every other night with him now because college is the _best_ and it provides _freedom_ for “sleepovers” with your boyfriend) and because Bilbo makes the cutest embarrassed faces that make him go red because he is adorable. Unfortunately Bilbo’s curled into his side at the moment, typing on his computer as Bofur looks through his phone, and he’ll see the request the moment Bofur can even think of angling the phone away to be sneaky. And on a twin extra-long there’s really no place he could have hid it very long anyway.

So because Bilbo can’t be his ~~target~~ subject, Bofur pokes him in the side until Bilbo stops typing to help him. His boyfriend is also pretty Internet famous, but it’s more anonymous then his own fame. Bilbo writes fanfiction under the pen-name _Sting_ , and almost everyone Bofur knows has read (and cried over) his work. Bofur angles the phone so Bilbo can read the message and Bilbo snorts.

“Who’s the victim?” He asks nonchalantly, going back to his typing.

“ _Subject_ , Bilbo, we’ve discussed this.” Bofur corrects with a frown. The response is for Bilbo to look up from his computer and level the sassiest bitch-face Bofur’s seen in a while. It’s beautiful, and deserves a kiss. So he does.

A few moments later, Bilbo goes back to typing, looking considerably pink-er then he did a few minutes ago and Bofur considers himself a success.

“Still didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m thinking Nori.”

Bilbo’s head jerks up.

“Bofur no.”

“Bofur yes.”

“He will kill you. He will kill you twice.”

“It’s the beauty of the vine Bilbo – I’ll be gone before he’s up enough to do anything.”

Bilbo sighs and rests his head back against Bofur’s shoulder. He know’s that Bofur’s mind’s made up at this point, so nothing he says will work.

“Just know that I love you. And that I get your Ipod when he kills you.”

\--

This was a mission that required stealth, secrecy, and the ultimate sneakiness.

It was his most difficult vine yet.

But his fans were _depending_ on him.

Bofur had to do this.

Technically, Nori and Bilbo shared a dorm-room (though Bilbo was never really there anymore) so it had been pretty easy to get in – he just used Bilbo’s key. Now came the difficult part. He had to position himself just right so he could film both his words, ‘Wake up sleepy head’ and get Nori’s reaction. Bofur angled the camera for a few minutes, making sure both he (and eventually Nori) would be in the frame. He perches on his tip-toes to get a good view at Nori’s top bunk. His heart thudded form the sheer _excitement_ of it all.

There was nothing left to it now.

His finger hovered over the ‘play’ icon on his touch-screen.

“Wake up sleepy head!” He cheered, loud as he possibly could.

True to form, Nori jumped awake, blinking in confusion. His hair was all over the place (which would be a treat for Nori’s fans – his Instagram followers had a _hashtag_ for his hair alone) and he was shirtless. Also, he was usually confused when he woke up about where he was or what day it was, so he just looked at the phone in mild confusion and irritation.

It was perfect!

Bofur looked over his shoulder to smirk, giving Nori a second to realize what he was doing (and then hightail it out) before something moved behind him and oh my Mahal- _fucking_ -

“What the fuck?” That was Dwalin growling from behind him and Dwalin was _not_ slow to wake up Bofur had to move _now_.

“Oh shit!” Bofur cried, ending the video and hightailing it out. He had maybe a few minutes while Dwalin maneuvered around Nori, but he was taking those moments to save himself and live to Vine another day.

\--

It became his most popular Vine to-date.

It was worth the sacrifice of never leaving his room again, lest Nori or Dwalin catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash omg. 
> 
> Comments? Questions? Fic Requests? Want to co-write something? (I'm so lonely I want friends so bad) message me here or at my tumblr: jmiracles


End file.
